Night Fury
by NightFuryToothless
Summary: Modern AU:A Legendary singer named Night body knows his true identity.He wears a mask on en one day a new punk boy named Hiccup moves to Berk ere he meets a beautiful blonde named Astrid ,will he open up to share his secret or will he keep it a secret for the rest of his life. HiccupxAstrid HICCSTRID


**Thanks for all the reviews and all the support for me to do this story**

**Hiccup POV**

My name is Hiccup probably think I'm a normal 19 year old boy but your wrong .I am the Legendary singer called Night one knows I'm Night Fury because I wear a mask on reason I don't show my face is because I wouldn't like to get swarmed by fans every single day and every where I go to get killed or eatin by girls,Some girls are truly terrifiying when there in fangirl mode and see there favorite celebrity.I have witnessed it too many times when I'm on enough about my secret life as Night Fury now let's talk about my normal I'm 6'2 ,I have auburn hair,Green eyes,some tatoos and a 6 pack.**(AN:exactly like the cover photo)**I have never been to school before,I was home schooled all my life but now that I'm moving into college I'll have to do the normal thing and go to public college. I'm moving to a small town called berk to go to college because it's small and peaceful and quiet not like the busy cities I'm used enough about me let's get to where the story starts .

**ASTRID POV**

My name is Astrid Hofferson.I'm a normal 19 year old girl who is 5'9 ,Blonde hair,Blue eyes and has the biggest crush on the legendary singer called Night fury.I love him so much I would die if he took of his mask one friend Ruff thinks theres something wrong with me with how I am so obbsessed with him.I am kinda scared too, I listen to his music all day,I stare at pictures of him ,I draw him and tonight I am travelling 3 hours to go to my first live concert of his with Ruff.I am really excited. I will probly just die before he even starts singing I'm that obbsessed with him.

"Astrid are you ready to see your future husband "Ruff said calling from downstairs

"I'm coming Ruff and Night Fury is not my future husband ,the only time that would happen would be in my dreams"I said with a roll of my eyes following after

"OK but I don't understand why your so obsessed with him"Ruff said blankly.I stared at her in disbelief

"Ruff you'll know when you see him and hear him sing,he's absolutely PERFECT"I said like it was the most ovious thing in the world

"We'll see when we get there now come on we don't wan't to be late"She said already walking out the door

"No we wouldn't "I muttered walking after her

**3 hours later**

We finally got to the arena it was huge,he was going to be performing in front of thousands of people.I could not wait to see him,The feels were already coming on and we haven't even seen him yet.I was trembling,Butterflies in stomach just from having thoughts of being beside him,I was freaking out Big time.

We were standing in line waiting for the door to open when a black limo pulled up beside paparrazzi started getting their camera's ready then the limo door opened and everyone getting out of the limo was Night Fury in his gear including his eyes were the size of dinner plates and my mouth probably touched the floor ,he was even more mesmerizing in real was the same she problably saw the outline of the sick pack from his screamed louder when he started walking towards us,he started signing autographs and taking selfies with the fans.I quickly got out my notepad and iPhone out to get ready for him when he got to our spot.

**Hiccup POV**

I was signing autographs and taking selfies when I noticed about a couple of steps away from me was the most beautiful girl I have ever had beautiful blonde hair that shone in the sunlight,Sky blue eyes that were so beautiful I could stare in them forever and rosy pink was so beautiful I wonder what her name is.

**ASTRID POV**

I saw Night fury looking my way he must of saw a really beautiful girl behind me to look directly at started walking towards me and I was freaking out,What should I say? What should I do?.Please don't faint,please don't faint,please don't he got in front of me I was trying really hard to stay all my obbsessions with likea listing to him all day and all night when I was suppose to be doing my homework,Drawing him in class and putting up with Ruff's endless teasing,Just like seeing him infront of me for the first time I nearly lost it but I held myself together nicely or at least the best I could.

"H-i I'-m a bi-g fa-n yo-ur mu-sic i-s amazing"I stuttered like a idiot and mentally hold Your self together and don't act like a stupid idiot.

"Hi my name is Night fury but you probably already know that heheh"he said and laughed god is laugh is really cute.

"Yeah I'm Astrid and your number 1 fan"I said

"Astrid Beautiful name,doesn't it mean Divine Beauty?"he said and Omg he knows what my name means AHHHHHHHH

"Yeah "I replied ,I can still see Ruff beside me staring at the outine of his muscles and I was trying hard not to go and join her.

"It suits you perfectly"He said and now I was blushing so red I had to turn my head so he wouln't see.

"Thanks"I replied I still can't believe that he siad that my name suits me especially because it means Divine he think I'm pretty,I hope so.

"Well I better be going Astrid I'll probably see you during the show"He said and walked he was I had to scream so loud

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I fangirled screamed,everybody else joined me soon after

**So heres the first chapter hope you love will probably put on hold because I have no ideas or inspiration for that story at the minute and I'd rather do this story with long chapters instaed of small ones that never get updated**


End file.
